The invention relates to a fluid dynamic air bearing system to rotatably support a motor, particularly a spindle motor as employed to drive the storage disk(s) in a hard disk drive. Within the scope of the invention, the term fluid dynamic air bearing system is understood to mean any fluid dynamic bearing system that is operated using a gaseous bearing fluid.